The present invention relates generally to a door stop and more particularly, to a door stop with a security lock to prevent inadvertent or unwanted closure of the door.
Door security for cleaning staff, nurses, realtors and the like in hotels, spas, hospitals and residences is essential. Most doors have locking systems barring unauthorized entry, especially forced entry. The greater protection against forced entry, the greater security enjoyed by the inhabitants. However, for cleaning staff, nurses and the like, these locking systems can be used against them by a perpetrator who locks the door behind them and uses the secured space to physically attack the victim. Once the door is locked, the locking system is no longer accessible from the outside and, therefore, cannot be opened from the outside by another to aid or protect the victim against the perpetrator. Therefore, in these types of situations it is desirable to secure complete opening of the door, and retain protection against forced closure of the door and unwanted creation of a closed or confined space.
Furthermore, a door security device to prevent a door completely or partially closing relative to a door frame is desirable in locations where egress access must be maintained or to prevent inadvertent injury to individuals, such as children and the like, in the closing of doors relative to a door frame structure.
As such, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a new and improved door stop. Desirably, such a door stop can be securely placed relative to a door frame to prevent complete or partial closure of the door and which cannot be easily removed by another. More desirably, such a door stop apparatus has a lock assembly to secure the door stop between the door and door jamb.